


Cheryl’s Scary Stories

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Crying Jughead Jones, Cursed, Cursed Book, Curses, Demons, Depressed Jughead Jones, Depression, Evil Books, Evil Creatures, Evil Ghost, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones Scared, FP Jones crying, Family Slaughter, Ghost Wrath, Ghosts, Good Parent FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Stressed, Jughead Jones seizures, Kevin Keller Crying, Kevin Keller Needs Help, Kevin Keller Needs a Hug, Kevin Keller Scared, Kevin Keller Sick, Kevin Keller Traumatized, Kevin Keller Worried, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Protective Tom Keller, Revenge, Scared Jughead Jones, Scarred For Life, Scary Stories, Seizures, Spiders, Stress, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural deaths, Traumatized, Worried FP Jones II, Worried Tom Keller, family murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: What If Uncle Bedford DID kill Cheryl? Along with Toni, Nana Rose, and Penelope? Years filled with rage and abuse brings Cheryl back as an evil ghost. And anyone who has ever hurt Cheryl Including emotionally ends up on her revenge list. That Includes both Jughead and his dad, Archie, Kevin, Betty, and Veronica. Cheryl takes a page from Jughead and thanks to a notebook Toni gave Jughead everyone's death gets written In a story, a separate one for each of them using their own fears to destroy them. Who can escape the wrath of Cheryl Blossom and who can't? Who will die trying and who will actually escape alive?
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews & Kevin Keller, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Kevin Keller, Kevin Keller & Tom Keller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Cheryl’s Scary Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: The book/supernatural part Is based on a movie I’m obsessed with called Scary Stories to Tell In the Dark. If you haven’t seen It I highly recommend It!!!! Although this movie doesn’t have any Riverdale actors the story of the ghost girl from the movie along with the abuse from her family, getting sent to some kind of asylum, and the drugs In the water thanks to the family reminds me of Cheryl’s story! Plus this family Is rich, lives In a mansion, and owns a big part of the town just like The Blossoms!
> 
> Note 2: In this version Jughead Is home for Thanksgiving
> 
> Note 3: In this version Jellybean doesn’t live In Riverdale. She left with Gladys.

Last night as Kevin made his way to The Cooper/Jones house to sleep over and spend some time with Betty and Jughead he was bite by a spider. That morning as Kevin used Jughead’s bathroom he saw he now had a big red bump on his right cheek. Jughead walked over.

Jughead: You need some zit cream Kev?

Kevin rolled his eyes

Kevin: It’s a spider bite you butt pimple! 

He shut the door

Jughead: Damn, ouch(Laughed)

He made his way downstairs where his dad just got off the phone.

Jughead: Everything okay dad?(Sat down)

FP: Afraid not Jug. That was Fangs. He went to the Blossom mansion to see Toni last night. He found her, plus Cheryl and her mom and grandmother murdered.

He wiped a tear from Jughead’s right cheek

FP: I’m sorry Jug, I liked Toni too.

He kissed his forehead

FP: I’ll see you later

He left

Alice: It’s just you and Kevin honey, Betty has a flu.

Everyone left leaving Betty home alone. That morning while Jughead was at the library still trying to find out more about his grandfather and The Baxter Brothers he opened the notebook Toni gave him ready to take notes; remembering her with tears In his eyes. But then he saw writing that looked like It was written In blood.

Jughead: What the hell?!(Whispered)

It was some kind of story. A story where Nick St. Clair turned Into a scarecrow.

Jughead: Nick St. Clair?(Whispered confusedly)

He turned the page to see another story literally being written by Itself. The name In the story made Jughead’s drop.

Jughead: Betty(Whispered worriedly)

He rushed out of the library, Into the parking lot, and called Betty.

Jughead: Come on Betty! Pick up!

Betty: Hey Juggie, It’s sweet of you to check on me.

Jughead: Betty listen to me! I know this Is going to sound crazy-

Betty: Jug, we’re use to crazy by now

Jughead: I think the notebook Toni gave me Is cursed somehow! It just started writing by Itself! Saying that you’re going to bite Into your soup-

Betty: How does It know what I am doing?!

Jughead: I don’t know! But It says If you take a bite of your soup you’ll hear an old lady voice say “Who took my toe?”

Betty: My dad use to tell me that story when I was little. “A Corpse Looking for Her Missing Toe.”

Jughead: Just stay there and don’t eat anything! I’m on my way! I don’t give a damn about school! I give a damn about you!

He hung up. But when he got home Betty was nowhere to be found.

Jughead: Betty?! Betty?!

He opened the notebook and saw that not only Betty DID end up eating the soup. But saw the ending of the story said “Betty was dragged under the bed and would never be seen again.” Jughead laid on the couch and cried. He must have cried himself to sleep because during his dad’s lunch break he was shaken awake.

FP: Jughead, why are you sleeping on the couch?

Jughead: Oh. Uh, I don’t know. I guess I passed out.

Jughead sat up. He didn’t know what to say. He wanted to tell his dad everything and that he was scared. 

Jughead: I-

Jughead stopped. He fell forward, resting his head In his dad’s lap. He didn’t cry. He didn’t say anything. His dad didn’t either. His dad stroked his hair and It felt good. But after a while FP spoke.

FP: Son, what’s going on? What’s wrong?

Jughead handed him the notebook and showed him the page about Betty.

FP: I don’t understand Jug

Jughead: It started writing by Itself. I rushed home and saw Betty was nowhere to be found. Somehow she’s dead and this notebook Is responsible. I’m sure you don’t believe me-

FP: No son, I believe you. I’ll help you. We’ll look Into this together. Did you check to see If this notebook belonged to someone before Toni gave It to you?

Jughead: No, I didn’t

He opened the back of the notebook to see the name Cheryl Blossom written In permanent marker.

FP: All of Thornhill Is still abandoned. Let’s go see If we can find anything.

Jughead: Archie will be home soon. Can’t he come with?

FP: Sure, why not 

As soon as Archie got home the three of them and Veronica went to Thornhill and entered the mansion and went straight to Cheryl’s old room.

Archie: I can’t believe Betty’s gone. What do we tell Kevin? Do you think he’ll believe us?

Jughead gasped as he dropped the notebook

Jughead: Speaking of Kevin!

They saw a new story being written called “The Red Spot.”

Jughead: Kevin’s spider bite! Kevin!

Veronica: He’s at The Hamilton play tonight at the school!

Archie: We’ll come back here later! Come on!

Meanwhile Kevin was In the boy’s bathroom looking at his spider bite which was getting worse. But soon he screamed as a bunch of spiders crawled out of his bite. Jughead, FP, Archie, and Veronica rushed Into the bathroom to see Kevin on the floor screaming In his Hamilton costume. 

Archie: Kevin!

Kevin: Get them off me!(Screamed)

Archie quickly grabbed a mop bucket filled with water and drenched Kevin with It causing all the spiders to fall off and crawl away. Archie grabbed Kevin’s arms as he continued to scream.

FP: I’m calling for help!

Jughead saw Cheryl’s ghost In one of the mirrors

Kevin: Get them off! Get them off!(Crying)

Archie: They’re off

Kevin: Get them off! Arch please!(Crying)

Archie: They’re all gone!

Later as Kevin was taken away In an ambulance he was traumatized but alive. 

Jughead: It’s Cheryl. I saw her ghost In one of the mirrors. Even In death she’s causing chaos everywhere she goes.

Archie: But why Kevin!? He’s one of the sweetest boy’s In town! And why Betty?!

FP: I don’t know, but we’re going back to that mansion right now.

Veronica: I’m not. It seems Cheryl Is using certain things against her victims. For Kevin It was his bite. What If I am next? What If she uses my dream from last night?

Jughead: What dream?

Veronica: I had a dream that I was trapped In a red room. And there’s this pale fat lady that tells me “Riverdale Is a dangerous place. Get out while you still can.” Cheryl lived for the color red! I’m not going somewhere she use to live! I went with you one tonight true, but once Is enough!

FP: Miss Lodge, If you’re on her kill list then you shouldn’t be alone. At least come with us and stay by the gate.

Veronica sighed

Veronica: Fine

Soon they all arrived back at the mansion

FP: Just stay by the gate and don’t move(Said to Veronica)

Veronica stayed as the three of them went Inside. But an hour later the clouds uncovered the moon revealing a blood moon. The moon lite up the whole sky making It seem like anywhere outside was a red room. Veronica screamed and ran Inside the gate.

Veronica: Help! Help!(Yelled) 

But as she ran towards the mansion she saw her! The pale women! Veronica ran back towards the gate. But the pale lady was now standing there. Veronica ran for her life. But everywhere she turned the pale lady was right there! Eventually the lady caught her and absorbed Veronica Into her body. Meanwhile In Cheryl’s bedroom.

Jughead: Wait. Nick St. Clair Is the first name In the notebook. He tried to rape Cheryl, Kevin replaced Cheryl with someone else during The Carrie musical. Betty…. Betty threatened her when we tried to help you when you were In jail.

FP: Let’s say Veronica IS on her kill list. What did she do to Cheryl?

Jughead: She threatened her a lot. She even threatened Cheryl’s popularity. 

Archie let out a sob

FP: Red?

Archie: Speaking of Ronnie, we’re too late! She’s gone!(Tears In his eyes)

FP: I think It’s time to discuss the possibilities that the three of us are also on her list and ways she’s going to get rid of us.

He sighed

FP: I’ll go first. When I was little my father use to emotionally abuse me too not just physically. He use to tell me this story every night just to scare me to death. A story about this creature called The Jangler Man. The story was called “Me Tie Dough Ty Walker.”

Archie: I can’t think of anything at the moment

Jughead: Neither can I. But It doesn’t matter. If we’re on her list there’s nothing we can do to stop her.

FP: Maybe we can. I never told anyone but Fangs’s mom Is Into witchcraft. Maybe she can help. Maybe we need to fight magic with magic.

Archie: Then what are we waiting for!? Let’s go!

But FP didn’t move

Jughead: What are you waiting for dad?!(Cried)

FP: He’s here(Whispered fearfully)

FP: Go Jug! Run!

Jughead: But the stories always come true!(Cried)

FP: Then you’ll have to be quick! Go son! Stop her! Stop this!

Jughead and Archie took off as FP hid. But soon Archie was somehow transported home as Jughead ran Into the front yard. He tried run back Inside but the door was locked. Jughead screamed as Clifford Blossom’s corpse came to life and started dragging him away. FP could hear Jughead’s screams.

FP: Jug!(Cried worriedly)

He ran down the stairs but ended up tripping. He cried out In pain as he clutched his now sprained left leg. Jughead continued to scream as Clifford continued to drag him.

Clifford: You thought you could run away, huh Jason?! You can’t escape me boy!

Jughead: No! No stop! I’m not Jason!(Cried fearfully)

Clifford: You been telling everyone about the drugs haven’t you?!

Jughead: No! Let me go! I’m telling you I’m not Jason!(Cried fearfully)

Jughead was thrown Into the hunting cabin and the door was locked leaving him only In red moonlight. Jughead sat on the ground crying. Suddenly he saw Cheryl’s ghost

Cheryl: I have a story for you Jughead(Said evilly) 

Jughead: Cheryl! Cheryl please, you have to stop telling these stories! We didn’t do anything to you! Nick did but we didn’t! My dad wouldn’t have needed helping If your dad didn’t kill Jason! He wouldn’t have needed help If your dad wasn’t such an ass to Jason! Betty was just trying to help an Innocent man out of your dad’s mess! What you said was true, your dad threatened to hurt me If my dad didn’t take the fall for his crime! Kevin didn’t stop you from playing Carrie, that was your mom! I’m sorry Veronica was such a bitch to you. But you weren’t any better! And don’t forget she tried to help you when you were suicidal! She stopped Nick from raping you! I know you were abused by your parents for years! But this has to stop! Please! Please, you took away my girlfriend! You took away Veronica. And now you’re trying to take away the person I love most!(Crying)

Somehow he heard his dad’s scream

Jughead: Are you going to take him too?!(Cried)

Jughead: What your dad did, what your mom did, that’s on them. Everything you’re doing now, that’s on you. I’ll tell your story Cheryl. I’ll tell everyone the truth. I’ll tell everyone about how It’s was your family only that was evil and abusive. You can let this all go Cheryl. All the rage. You can let It all go. Go be with Toni and live a peaceful after life!

Cheryl screamed In rage but then was gone. Meanwhile as FP saw Jughead’s beanie on the floor. He clutched his boy’s beanie and sobbed. But as soon as he opened the front door Jughead was standing right there. At first they couldn’t move; taking In the fact that each other Is alive. Then Jughead jumped Into his dad’s arms. They sobbed as his dad smothered his face with kisses. He let go and gently put Jughead on his feet. He gently put Jughead’s beanie back on as he kissed his forehead. Jughead jumped back Into his arms and they held each other close again. In the morning Kevin was released from the hospital and everyone went to Betty and Veronica’s funeral, Including Archie who was still alive. FP put his arm around Jughead’s shoulders pulling him closer; kissing his forehead as Jughead wiped his tears. FP gave Into Jughead’s wish to quitting Stonewall. But while Jughead was happy to be out of Stonewall and back home with his dad and at Riverdale High It's also very overwhelming getting his life back together after everything that happened. Having all this homework and school stuff to catch up on makes the overwhelming worse and It's all too much for him. Plus everything that happened with that notebook Toni gave him; he ended up burning that. That night while FP was at work Jughead was sitting In his room trying to catch up. But soon all the stress became too much for him and he fell onto the floor and started convulsing.

Alice: Hey Jughead-

Alice saw

Alice: Jug!

She ran to him and pulled him Into her arms

Alice: Breathe honey! Breathe!

After two more hours Jughead’s breathing returned to normal and he ended up passing out. Alice called FP right away. That night when FP finally got home he ran straight Into Jughead’s room but didn’t see him. When he found his boy he was standing In the back yard In the rain. Jughead feels a hand on his arm, he spins around, expecting to see Betty’s eyes that were once beautiful but were now soulless staring back at him but the hand belongs to the living. His dad's grip Is too tight; Jughead wants to pull away, to search the streets until he finds Betty again.

FP: Jug, what the hell are you doing?

Jughead: I… I thought I saw something

FP drags him back Inside, forcing him out of the rain since his body keeps pulling him In a different direction. When the door slams shut the connection breaks, Jughead gasps, shivers, tries to understand what had just happened.

FP: Jughead?

FP shakes him, Jughead snaps to attention, only now realizing how cold he Is. 

FP: What did you see?

Jughead: Nothing. I’m just tired. I didn’t see anything.

FP: Jug, what were you doing?

Startled back to reality he recoils from the door, shaken. Words can’t escape past the scream that sits In his throat, builds In his chest, he swallows, breathes, the feeling fades. The noise has stopped, there Is only the sound of rain and the rumble of thunder to be heard. Strong hands grip tight to his shoulders, leading him away from the door to the couch. He sits down without fuss, FP sits next to him.

FP: Jug, what’s going on?

Jughead: I just spaced out. I haven’t been sleeping.

FP: I noticed Juggie

FP pulls Jughead Into his embrace just as he starts to break. He weeps Into his dad’s police shirt, broken sobs muffled In the fabric. FP’s arms encircle him, placed carefully at his waist. FP holds him close and Jughead shatters. It’s messy, painful but he knew It was coming, there Is only so much pretending one person can do. He doesn’t fight the tears or the sobs, he lets the grief pour out of his chest, fill the air around them. FP whispers that he Is sorry, Jug apologises as well. Everything Is just so damn messed up right now. His girlfriend was taken away from him. Now he Is thrown Into trying to catch up on school. His mind Is In ruins. He Is not okay, he wants to be, but something has opened Inside his chest, a piece of his soul was taken In the night and now he doesn’t know If he’s ever going to get It back. Alice materializes In the doorway. Jughead Is shivering, eyes wide with terror and stress.

Alice: Hey, are you two okay? Jug?(Asked gently)

Jughead: I d… don’t k… know(Furiously blinking back tears)

FP: Jug?

He reaches out to touch his face, there Is no colour to his skin, eyes glazed and wild with fear and stress. 

FP: God, you’re freezing

Alice: FP, take Jughead and run him a bath. He needs warming up.

FP: Come on Jug

FP helps Jughead to stand and leads him to the bathroom.

Jughead: Dad?

His voice Is weak, he sounds so young and afraid. He needs to end the whirling, looping thoughts, he never thought he'd wish for something to render him unconscious, but right now he'd give anything to escape Into the sweet nothingness.

FP: You’re okay kiddo. I’ve got you.

FP washes Jughead’s hair. There's something In his dad’s voice that makes Jughead break; bitter tears prickle at his eyes and sobs climb up a sandpaper throat. He can't hold It together anymore; he Is so afraid, so utterly terrified of the chaos unfolding In his mind. There Is no more pretending. There Is only horror and trauma to be found In the night, only the cold, frightening truth that something Inside him has broken, Is fundamentally changed.

Jughead: I feel like I’m losing my mind

FP: Listen to me Jug

FP cups his face with soap sodden fingers, forcing him to look at him.

FP: You are not losing your mind, you hear me? You’re going to get through this. We’re going to get you through this.

Jughead: I feel so afraid and so stressed. 

He turns away, hiding the tears 

Jughead: I don’t know how to make It stop.

FP: It’s okay to be afraid Juggie, but you’re safe now.

FP pulls out the plug, helping Jughead to stand before bundling him In a fluffy white towel. 

FP: I can’t Imaging losing your girlfriend then having all this school work to catch up on. I can see why you’re very overwhelmed. I know you’re scared that nothing you do will be good enough to graduate with your friends. But Alice and I are here for you. So are your friends. What you need Is your own personal tutor. Someone to help you with all of this homework. With that, you’ll pass no problem. I promise. I’ll talk to Mr. Honey and pick the tutor myself. Trust me son, I’ll pick a good one. Things will get better.

Jughead wished his dad’s words were true, wished more than anything that when the sun came up tomorrow he’d be able to put this behind him, that the nightmares and worries would stop. He was so tired. He just wanted to crawl Into bed and fall Into a dreamless sleep. FP helps him to redress, leads him to his bedroom and tucks him Into bed. 

FP: I think you should take one of these tonight

FP holds out a yellow pill bottle. 

FP: I know you don't want to take them, and I won't force you. But I think It will be a good Idea for tonight.

Jughead sees the words shimmer In his dad’s tired eyes. So he’ll take one.

Jughead: Will you stay with me?

FP: Of course kiddo

He ruffles Jughead’s drying locks. He uncaps the bottle, handing Jughead a little white pill 

FP: I’ll get you some water. I’ll be back In a moment.

Jughead: Can I have hot chocolate Instead?

FP laughs

FP: Sure, coming right up

Jughead smiles tiredly, watches his dad leave. That night Jughead slept deeply In his dad’s arms. In the morning he found out his new tutor was Kevin. But besides the tutoring they leaned on each other for support. Kevin was still traumatized with what happened with the spiders. But later that day after school It seems the after effects of the spider Incident gave Kevin some kind of flu. Although It was late the symptoms were there. They just didn’t attack him until today. Kevin buried himself further under his blankets, opening the Netflix app, when his dad knocked at his door.

Kevin: Come In(Croaked out) 

Tom Keller opened the door gently, a bottle of cough syrup, a spoon and a new glass of water In his hands, a soft smile on his face.

Tom: How you feeling kiddo?

Kevin: Alright I guess. The spiders didn’t kill me If that helps.

Tom laughed 

Tom: That’s great news

Kevin ran a hand through his hair as his dad approached him and rubbed his right cheek.

Tom: That’s not good

He poured the cough syrup Into the spoon and brought the spoon close to Kevin’s mouth.

Kevin: Dad!(Protested childishly)

Kevin hated cough syrup! The taste and everything! Tom glared, which was enough to shut his son up and fed him the syrup, to which Kevin took a good gulp of water afterwards.

Tom: Alright kid, please try and get to bed soon. Okay? You need to rest. I don’t want you becoming any worse than you are.(Looking extremely worried)

Kevin was going to make a joke, but after seeing the pure concern etched onto his dad’s face he opted against It and smiled warmly.

Kevin: I will dad

Tom: Goodnight son, get better soon. I love you.(Said softly)

He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead then proceeded to exit his sick son’s room. He let out a breath he didn’t know he holding once the door shut behind him. In the morning Kevin woke up to a splitting headache, an extremely sore, raw throat and the sound of his dad hustling and bustling around the place, speaking to someone on his phone. He groaned, rubbing at his temples, trying to soothe the overpowering pain In his head. He took a sip from a glass of water–new, he noted, his dad must’ve come to check on him last night–and weakly got out from the covers, dragging himself out of his room. Kevin staggered down the stairs, across the hall to the kitchen where his dad was taking out Ingredients for soup and tea, kettle boiling. He saw his dad was on the phone.

Tom: I’m sorry Archie, I can’t help with the community center today. Kevin Is sick and–

Kevin: Dad, go to work

Trying to sound strong and resilient so his dad would be convinced that he would be okay for now but the raspiness and hoarseness of his voice probably just worsened and jeopardized the situation. Tom jumped slightly, turning around to face his son and his mouth parted very slightly.

Tom: Kevin! You shouldn’t be out of bed! Oh god, you look so sick.

Tom: I have to go Archie

He hung up and approached Kevin, feeling his cheek, gasping at the extreme heat.

Tom: Shit! That must be the highest It’s been since you got sick! Kevin–I don’t want to leave you here by yourself, this must be really bad and I cannot allow anything bad to happen to you.

Kevin: Dad! I’ll be fine, honestly! I–oh 

Suddenly a wave of nausea hit him, everything around him Intensifying, his senses flooding, a slight ringing In his ears as he stumbled, body light and falling before his dad reflexively caught him, clinging on tight.

Tom: Kevin!

He lifted his son. He carried him up the stairs and back Into his bedroom, laying his son on his bed as he began to cough violently, choking as he did so. Tom rubbed his back, until Kevin could finally breathe again. Exhausted, Kevin leaned back against his pillow as his dad with the same exhaustion, sat at the edge of his bed, rubbing his face.

Tom: This Is why I can’t leave you Kev

Kevin breathed In heavily, trying to catch his breath. He turned away to cough harshly Into his arm, and when he finished gave his dad a reassuring smile. His dad managed to smile back when someone began to knock at the door.

Kevin: I’ll be fine dad

Tom sighed, giving a sad little smile before heading down the stairs, sighing as he opened the door. It was Jughead.

Jughead: Hey Mr. Keller. Let me help Kevin while you’re at work. Archie called me. Kevin has been helping me with school. And I was there when the spider Incident happened. Let me help.

Tom couldn’t help his smile, Jughead’s kindness warming his heart and putting his troubled mind at ease, greatly touched and moved by Jughead’s kindness.

Tom: Oh Jughead, that’s so kind, thank you so much. He’s In his room.

Jughead nodded, bounding up the stairs and Into Kevin’s room. Kevin squinted.

Kevin: Archie told you?

Jughead: Yes, yes he did. But of course I am also here on my own accord. Just so you know, I make a killer soup.

Kevin: What, Is It gonna kill me?(Smirked)

Jughead: Precisely. Exactly what I wish to achieve here.(Rolled his eyes)

Tom: Will you boys be okay here for a few hours?

Jughead: I’ll try not to kill him Mr. Keller(Laughed)

With a genuine smile, Tom left the room, satisfied enough and his troubled mind at ease.

Kevin: Thank you for coming, you really didn’t have to(Sighed)

Jughead came closer to his friend and frowned upon examining the sickly features etched onto his face, not used to seeing his bubbly, energetic friend In such a state, placing a hand on his forehead which further deepened his frown. 

Jughead: You really are sick, huh?

Kevin: Am I?(Huffed playfully)

Jughead couldn’t help his grin, fluffing Kevin’s pillows and tucking him Into the blankets. His brow was furrowed In concern, brushing off hair that was on Kevin’s forehead. He was so stressed but Kevin couldn’t help but laugh a little.

Jughead: Have you had medicine?

Kevin shook his head no and Immediately Jughead was opening the bottle of cough syrup Tom had brought up last night. He poured the liquid Into the spoon ever so carefully, obviously very tense and hand slightly shaking, tongue stuck out In concentration. Kevin pressed his lips to stop himself from laughing and trying to prevent Jughead from spilling the medicine everywhere. Carefully, shaking slightly, Jughead brought the spoon towards Kevin’s face, and as he neared his mouth. He shoved the spoon Into Kevin’s mouth. Kevin quickly gulped down some water; shaking slightly, and managing to swallow before laughing. He smiled.

Kevin: Don’t ever change Jug

Jughead left the room. A few minutes later, Kevin could hear Jughead coming up the stairs, then proceeding to kick open the door, a tray containing a very aromatic, steaming bowl of chicken noodle. He approached his friend and set the tray on Kevin’s lap. Kevin grinned, the steam warming his shaky and shivering body. He tried to reach out for the spoon, and when he did his hand shook violently, metal rattling against the ceramic of the bowl as he dipped Into the soup. He tried to bring the spoon to his mouth, but before he could lift the spoon out of the creamy liquid It fell out due to the vigorous shaking. Jughead frowned. Jughead sat down next to Kevin, taking the spoon from him and dipping the spoon back Into the soup, lifting It towards his own lips and blowing at It. 

Kevin: Are you going to feed me?(Laughed)

Jughead: You’re not feeding yourself anytime soon Kevin.(Rolled his eyes)

Kevin huffed, and accepted his fate as Jughead clumsily brought the spoon towards Kevin’s lips. Kevin sipped at the soup, the creamy texture ambrosia for his scratchy, sore throat. His senses were somewhat Impaired and not to their maximum potential, but he could still taste the flavorful taste of Jughead’s soup, the richness and creaminess. Kevin managed the majority of the soup, closing his eyes and laid back. 

Kevin: Thank you

Just as Kevin began to drift off Into a peaceful wonderland, his body warm and comfortable against the soft, crisp sheets and mind finally at ease, his body jolted out of this temporary wonderland. He pitched forward and coughed violently, his chest heavy with congestion as he hacked and coughed. Jughead’s eyes widened, frozen and shocked, beginning to panic, 

Jughead: Kevin?!

Kevin choked as the copious amounts of congestion In his chest prevented him from breathing, blocking his passageways. He gasped for air, continuing to cough powerfully, eyes welling up with tears and face going red as his body pleaded for It to be supplied with oxygen. Jughead springed off his slouched position on the wall and rushed to Kevin’s side, rubbing his shoulder blades, trying to get him to breathe. Eventually Kevin spat out a bit of phlegm onto a tissue, gasping as he tried to supply his body with much needed air. He Inhaled and exhaled sharply, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath and resupply his body with air. Jughead let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, hands shaking slightly from the adrenaline from the past event. Jughead pretty freaked out, eyes still wide, handing him a glass of water to which Kevin gulped down. He ran a hand through Kevin’s hair.

Jughead: Kevin, are you okay!? You’re burning up! Kev please! I’m so scared for you! I’m so scared period!

Kevin: Jughead I’m fine–

Jughead: No you’re not! Jesus! What do I do?! Should I take you to a hospital?!(Panicked)

Kevin: Jug, I’m fine-

Jughead: Shh(Reassured)

Jughead: I have to get your fever down and soothe your throat. I’ll go make you some tea. 

He gave him a warm smile, to which Kevin only looked guilty.

Kevin: I didn’t mean to scare you 

Jughead huffed fondly, ruffling Kevin’s hair fondly, 

Jughead: Its not your fault

Kevin blinked, feeling very fulfilled and loved, unable to help himself from the smile creeping onto his face as Jughead turned away to grab a towel and dampen It. He returned shortly after with a cold towel and laid It over his forehead.

Jughead: You’re going to be okay Kev 

He ran a hand through Kevin’s hair, left, then returned with some chamomile tea. Kevin offered him a sweet smile, relieved to see Jughead looked a lot more composed now, not as shaky and panicked as he had been just then. Jughead offered him the tea to which Kevin sipped at It gladly, extremely grateful for the soothing sensation of the warm liquid against his throat. The warmth of the tea and the company of his friend left him feeling very safe and peaceful, closing his eyes knowing that everything would be okay. He snuggled up against the blankets, patting at both the vacant spaces on both his left and right, clearing calling Jughead over.

Kevin: I’m sleepy

He yawned tiredly, his body demanding him to rest. He hadn’t even requested or said anything, but Jughead knew exactly what he had to do. Jughead nodded, smiling. Jughead climbed onto bed with Kevin, cuddling with him until the sick boy drifted off to sleep. Even though there were no words they knew from that moment on they would be boyfriend and boyfriend. Later that night Tom tiredly stuck his keys Into the keyhole and twisted them, unlocking the door. He stepped Into his house and pulled them out, pocketing them and heading straight for the stairs, eager to see how his son was doing. He climbed the stairs as quickly as he could without making a ruckus. Tom quietly opened the door, and his heart warmed with the sight, a joyful smile creeping onto his face to see his son sleeping soundly, accompanied by his friend holding him close, as If to protect him. He nodded slowly, more than content with what he saw and closed the door once again, leaving the friends to their peace for now. He went down the stairs again to make himself a coffee. He was relieved to know Kevin’s friends were here for him to not just himself. He was forever grateful. As long as he stood by his son, as well as his friends, everything was going to be okay.


End file.
